Memorias de Otoño
by Ellie77
Summary: Su primer encuentro no era el prólogo de un cuento de hadas; la primera escena fue digna de una tragedia. No podría describirse como la primavera en vida sí más bien la ha adornado el viento otoñal. Despues de todo, ella no es ninguna doncella en apuros, y él es todo menos un príncipe azul. /AU/RivaillexPetra/
1. Prefacio

**¡Hola!**

Bueno, este es el primer long-fic que publico en esta sección, de una de mis parejas favoritas tanto de las serie como de anime en general. Suelo tener un gusto especial por las parejas que son como polos opuestos; Rivaille es frío, inexpresivo y de carácter imponente, mientras Petra es dulce, tierna y de personalidad muy amable. Sé complementa bastante bien, lástima que Petra murió.

Aunque es RivaillexPeta, habrá más parejas implícitas, aunque quizá no se aúne mucho en ellas. El contenido hasta ahora es únicamente hetero, aunque algún día publicaré un fic yaoi (por si les interesa, aunque es algo a largo plazo).

En fin. No es un fic muy largo y tampoco prometo actualizar muy seguido, depende un poco de la respuesta que tenga. Pero espero que la idea les agrade, para cualquier duda pueden dejar un comentario o un mensaje.

Ah, y aunque de alguna forma u otra ya está aclarado que el nombre oficial es Levi, decidí seguirlo nombrando como Rivaille, costumbre nada más; Levi pasará a ser una especie de apodo, espero no les moleste.

Sín más preámbulos, al fic.

_**Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece sino a su respectivo autor, **__**Hajime Isayama**__**.**_

* * *

—**M**_emorias_ _de _**O**_toño_—

* * *

_Te amo como se aman ciertas cosas oscuras, __secretamente, entre la sombra y el alma._

**P**ablo **N**eruda

_**P**__refacio_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**E**l viento mecía el follaje de las copas de los árboles suavemente, haciendo que algunas hojas fueran arrancadas y llevadas a lugares desconocidos a causa del aire. Volaban sin rumbo fijo, sin dirección, esperando que el viento las llevara a su destino, a un lugar a kilómetros de distancia, donde lo único que quedaría de ellas serían pedazos marchitos y sin vida. El largo viaje no valdría la pena… nada en esta vida lo valía.

No había ni una sola alma por las calles, las pocas personas que eran valientes y que se atrevían a salir tiritaban por el frío; el clima era helado y más de una persona se arrepentía de no haberse quedado en casa al lado de la chimenea con una buena taza de café en mano. El vaho salía de sus bocas y frotaban sus manos una con la otra para así poder resguardar un poco de calor... algo que en un momento así era imposible.

Siempre buscando lo negativo, siempre siendo demasiado realista con sus deducciones y acciones haciendo que rayaran en el pesimismo, siempre tan frío e indiferente, ajeno a los demás, ajeno hasta a sus propias emociones… Así era Rivaille.

El mal clima no le molestaba a pesar de solo llevar un saco encima. Y a pesar de que el frío de la época congelaba las facciones de su rostro eso no le afectaba demasiado, nunca cambiaba de expresión, siempre mantenía aquella mirada indiferente, vacía, sin emoción; y los labios fruncidos en una mueca de desagrado. Cualquier persona que pasaba a su lado podría dar por hecho que se encontraba eternamente de mal humor, podían deducir que su vida era miserable, que poseía un trabajo mediocre, que no tenía amigos, que carecía de estabilidad en el hogar… nada más ajeno a la realidad.

Lo cierto es que su vida, analizada desde su propia perspectiva, era hasta cierto punto buena. Poseía un buen trabajo en una de las compañías más importantes de Rose, además de ganar un salario bastante generoso; Amigos, los tenía, pocos, pero los tenía. La loca de Hanji y su jefe, Erwin, cumplían algunos de los requisitos que se necesitan para forjar una relación de amistad. Y lo que respectaba a su hogar… no había mucho que decir, vivía solo, y mientras no hubiera ni una sola mota de polvo en su lujoso departamento en el Distrito Trost, todo estaba bien, esa era toda la estabilidad que requería, ¿qué más podía pedir?

Aunque justo en ese momento había algo que si deseaba con toda su alma: que el maldito clima mejorara. No pedía un soleado día de verano —mucho menos a sabiendas que estaban en pleno invierno— pero al menos que el viento dejara de soplar con tanta intensidad y que el cielo no amenazara con dejar caer una fuerte tormenta de nieve. Sí, ese era su deseo, que su día mejorara para bien.

Cuando cruzó el Distrito Chlorba supo que eso no sería posible. Casi como si la madre naturaleza quisiese burlarse de él, ligeros copos de nieve comenzaron a caer, provocando que su saco se llenara de finas manchitas blancas y que las calles comenzaran a cubrirse con un muy ligero manto de nieve. Aún no era una tormenta, pero conforme pasaban los segundos iba adquiriendo más y más intensidad.

Chasqueó la lengua, molesto. No era su día, no lo era, ahora lo único que deseaba era llegar lo más pronto posible a su departamento y poder prepararse una taza de café para entrar en calor. Quizá por ello el maldito de Erwin le había dado precisamente la tarde de hoy libre, porque sabía del endemoniado clima y quería jugarle una broma. Ya se las pagaría, de alguna forma u otra, pero ya lo haría.

Rivaille pensó en tomar un taxi, era una opción viable, pero no quedaban más de cinco cuadras para llegar a Trsot y al edificio donde residía; sería una pérdida de dinero y de tiempo también. Así que aguantándose el frío que todavía se colaba entre sus prendas, apresuró sus pasos, casi corría. Pronto llegaría a su destino.

O el destino llegaría a él.

No había caminado ni una cuadra cuando lo vio. Arriba de un edificio de no más de 20 metros, de tres plantas, parecía ser un hotel, modesto, pero un hotel a fin y al cabo; las paredes pintadas de un desgastado color naranja hacían juego con el cabello castaño claro de la chica que se encontraba al borde de la azotea. Instintivamente él, al igual que un considerable número de personas, se acercó a rodear el lugar, esperando a que el espectáculo diera inicio. Porque sí, aquella tipa de pálida piel y mirada triste iba a aventarse.

El ambiente del lugar junto con el clima eran la combinación perfecta para dicho acontecimiento. Casi como si ella hubiera escogido a propósito ese siete de enero para suicidarse. Al menos era después de las fiestas decembrinas, cuando el espíritu caritativo se había esfumado tan rápido como había llegado de todos. De seguro por eso nadie la socorría, nadie le gritaba palabras de aliento para que se detuviera. Aunque no fuesen precisamente fanáticos del cine gore, las personas ahí reunidas esperaban ver sangre, grabar quizá un vídeo y subirlo a Internet más adelante, a esa página tan popular de hoy en día.

No era precisamente de las personas que sentían empatía con facilidad, pero Rivaille sintió lástima por aquella desconocida. Se veía tan frágil, tan triste y desolada, además se veía demasiado joven, con una vida por delante y era ella misma quien deseaba adelantar el final. Quizá fueron esos mismos pensamientos los que provocaron que entrara en dicho edificio, tal vez era esa lástima acumulada por todas las personas que no ayudó en el pasado y veía reflejados en esa chica, que subía a velocidad desmedida las escaleras, y probablemente era su parte humana la que provocó que llegara de forma rápida a la azotea y se colocara a unos metros de ella.

Por instinto la joven se giró hacia él. De cerca tenía un aspecto deplorable, nada que ver con la delicada figura que se observaba desde lejos. El cabello lo tenía revuelto, las lágrimas manchaban sus mejillas y varias más amenazaban con salir, los labios secos, la mirada pérdida… Una muerta en vida. Rivaille se preguntó por un breve instante si realmente valdría la pena evitar que cometiera tal locura.

Avanzó un paso y fue el mismo que ella retrocedió, quedando más cerca de la orilla de la azotea y con medio pie al aire. Él supo que esa no era la táctica adecuada. Debía estudiarla, analizarla y descifrar cada una de sus acciones, como hacía con cada uno de los clientes a los que atendía en la empresa que trabajaba; cómo averiguaba los planes de la competencia para derrocarla, como actuaba cada día de su vida.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —Empezar por conocer al objetivo era el primer paso.

—Q-Que le importa —respondió ella. No había malicia en sus palabras a pesar de ser groseras, el tartamudeo la delató, ya que no fue precisamente por el frió.

—Bonito día has elegido, niña, pareciera que lo planeaste.

No le contestó, aunque en su lindo rostro se dibujó una mueca de confusión. En verdad se veía joven, demasiado, quizá era una chiquilla de último año de preparatoria que había tenido una pelea con sus padres o había terminado con su pareja sentimental de turno. Los adolescentes de hoy en día eran tan raros, necesitaban buenos escarmientos, al menos era la opinión de Rivaille.

—¿Qué edad tienes? —No se iba a quedar con la duda.

Ella bajó el rostro unos segundos, se veía dudosa.

—Cumpliré 20 en octubre —titubeó, Rivaille enarcó una ceja.

La diferencia de edad entre ambos no era demasiada, al menos no tanta de lo que pensó en un principio. El acababa de cumplir 30, así que se llevaban aproximadamente una década.

—Estaría de más preguntar el porqué te vas a matar, ciertamente no me interesa, pero no te negaré que me causa curiosidad.

—Como usted dijo, no le interesa. Porque no se va y me deja terminar.

—Yo que tú me lo pensaría dos veces. Te gustaría quedar como la chica suicida del Distrito Chlorba. Piensa en la fama del hotel, nadie va a querer hospedarse en este lugar. Además, cuando te avientes, tu cabeza explotará, ¿sabes lo difícil que es quitar las manchas de sangre del asfalto? Tardarían semanas —calló por unos segundos, esperando ver la reacción de ella, cuando vio como volvía a bajar la mirada continuó —. Si querías hacer esto te hubieras ahorcado o tomado pastillas, es más práctico y no involucras a terceros.

—Pero da igual dónde lo haga, cómo y cuándo también. Ya no tiene sentido.

—Te has detenido a pensar en lo egoísta que estás siendo, mocosa. Tus padres…

—Mi mamá murió cuando era niña.

—Pero tienes a tu padre. El pobre quedará destrozado, ¿te has detenido a pensar en él?

Una lágrima surcó la mejilla izquierda de la chica. El suave viento le revolvió la bufanda y varios copos de nieve adornaban su cabello. Rivaille supo que había dado en el blanco, había encontrado el punto débil de su presa.

—Por él es por lo que hago esto —respondió ella luego de un largo silencio —. No quiero ser una carga para él. Yo no puedo afrontarlo, no quiero que sufra… por eso prefiero irme antes.

—Déjate de idioteces, mocosa. Me repugna tu forma de pensar. Cómo es posible que te doblegues ante una adversidad. No sé qué te pasa, tampoco me interesa, pero si no tienes el valor de afrontarlo entonces no mereces ni el aire que respiras. Muérete si es lo que deseas.

Rivaille se retiró del lugar. No le importó haber sido demasiado duro, demasiado brusco, lo que le dijo a esa chica era lo que pensaba y no iba a retractarse. Comenzaba a arrepentirse de haber sentido esa ligera empatía hacia aquella chiquilla, de haber intentado salvarle la vida.

Ella lo vi alejarse, suspiró pesadamente y se giró hacia la nada. Miró hacia el suelo, ahora se veía demasiado lejos, como si el edificio hubiera crecido y ahora su caída fuera de más de 100 metros. Jamás había temido a las alturas, pero ahora le parecía que lo que había elegido como destino era tan desolador. Quedaría marcada como la loca suicida del hotel de mala muerte de Chlorba y por si fuera poco, su sangre adornaría las calles. ¿En verdad eso era lo que quería? ¿Acortar su vida de esa manera? ¿Creerse Dios?

Sintió asco de sí misma y vergüenza por lo que había planeado hacer. Se giró en dirección contraria esperando encontrar al hombre que la regresó a la realidad, mas no había rastro de él. Sin esperar más bajó hacia la planta baja. Bajaba los escalones lo más rápido que sus pies se lo permitían, estuvo varias veces a punto de caer, gracias a su buen equilibrio pudo evitar aquello. Corría, corría y corría, no le importó tropezar con gente en el camino ni los murmullos de las personas que habían observado previamente su espectáculo. Lo único que necesitaba era encontrar a aquel hombre. Miró a ambos lados de la calle, ya no había señal de él, pero por mera suposición, decidió ir calle arriba. Esperaba que su elección hubiese sido la correcta y que lo encontrara en el camino.

Porque hasta alguien como ella se merecía disfrutar un poco más.

Los copos de nieve caían a mayor velocidad, eso provocaba que su carrera se hiciera un poco más lenta y que su vista se nublara un poco. Se detuvo unos minutos para tomar aire. Inhalaba y exhalaba con dificultad, lo único que alcanzaba a vislumbrar con claridad era el vaho de su propio aliento. Decidió retomar su camino, con la esperanza de encontrarlo. Una necesidad absurda y carente de sentido, pero desde su perspectiva, útil.

Volver a ver a su salvador… a su _esperanza_.

Conforme sus pasos avanzaban, alcanzó a divisar la negra cabellera del tipo entre la pequeña tormenta de nieve que se disipaba. También lo reconoció por su baja estatura, aunque aun así llegaba a ser más alto que ella. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro de ella al poder apreciar con más claridad su silueta. Corrió todavía más y sin previo aviso lo abrazó por la espalda.

Él se quedo estático ante tal acción, incapaz de poder hacer algo para evitarlo. La chica solo lo abrazó todavía más fuerte, hundió su rostro en los omoplatos. Tan rápido y fugaz como fue la acción, terminó. Rivaille reaccionó y se alejó de ella lo más que pudo, aunque recobró la compostura casi al instante.

—¿Qué no te ibas a tirar?

El tipo sí que era extraño, pero no por ello dejaba de ser su salvador. Ella le sonrió cálidamente.

—Decidí no hacerlo, no quise que el piso quedara manchado —bromeó.

—Le ahorraste un buen trabajo a los de limpieza.

La muchacha comenzó a reír ante su respuesta. Para Rivaille era raro que alguien se riera con alguno de sus comentarios, él mismo calificaba su humor como demasiado oscuro, nadie nunca lo entendía —quizá Hanji, pero ella de por sí estaba algo loca—, y que alguien por fin captara la idea era gratificante.

—Muchas gracias —dijo ella, se acercó algunos pasos hasta él, ahora fue Rivaille el que retrocedió por instinto, no iba a arriesgarse a que lo abrazara de nuevo —. Ya estaría muerta de no ser por usted.

—Agrádesele a mi estúpido momento de empatía. Quizá en otras circunstancias no lo hubiese hecho.

—Pero lo hizo y eso es lo que cuenta.

Una nueva ventisca provocó que una oleada de frío calara en sus huesos. Rivaille ya no le prestó tanta atención, solo se dedicó a observar como la bufanda de la chica se ondeaba. Los copos de nieve caían con más intensidad, el viento era más frío y ahora ya no se veía ni rastro de algún alma humana alrededor. Las mejillas de la chica se sonrosaron, seguramente por el gélido clima y volvió a mirarle con ese brillo de esperanza en los ojos. Rivaille permaneció en su misma posición, esperando a que ella solo se marchara, mas eso no sucedió. Ella seguía allí, de pie, esperando algo más que él no podía adivinar.

—¿Por qué no lo hiciste? —se aventuró a preguntar luego del arduo silencio que se formó. La chica solo bajó la mirada, apenada.

—Porque de pronto me dio miedo —confesó —. Temí al dolor de la caída, a la altura… ya no tuve el valor para hacerlo.

—Te equivocas —la interrumpió de forma tajante, ella levantó la mirada hasta quedar frente a frente con el apático hombre —. No tuviste el valor para suicidarte… pero ahora tienes el valor para seguir viviendo.

Ante aquellas palabras emitidas, y las más amables pronunciadas por el hombre, la chica tuvo el impulso de abrazarlo otra vez, mas desistió. No iba a arriesgarse a un rechazo a sabiendas de la reacción que tuvo él con el abrazo anterior. Solo permaneció igual, en su misma posición. Rivaille enarcó una ceja.

—¿Y qué esperas?

—¿Qué espero de qué? —preguntó dudosa.

—Para irte, o piensas quedarte todo el día aquí.

—Ah… pues… yo…

—No me digas que esperas que también te de asilo. No soy tan buena persona como para hospedar a una desconocida.

—No, no era nada de eso, aunque ahí radica el problema, en eso de ser «desconocidos». —Al observar el deje de confusión en su interlocutor prosiguió a explicarse —: ¿cuál es su nombre?

—Corporal Rivaille —contestó sin más y dicho eso se dio la vuelta dejando a la joven perpleja.

—¡Espere, ¿qué no me va a preguntar el mío?! —gritó lo más fuerte que pudo, el hombre detuvo su andar y se giró hacia ella.

—¿De qué me serviría saberlo? —respondió con simpleza, luego de ello volvió a retomar su camino. Ya había perdido demasiado tiempo con ella.

—Pues, aún así… ¡Me llamó Petra, Petra Ral! ¡Un placer conocerlo señor Rivaille!

Y dicho eso solo ajustó más su bufanda y emprendió camino a su casa, su padre debía estar esperándola bastante preocupado. Rivaille solo hizo una mueca de fastidio que ella no alcanzó a apreciar. No quería involucrarse de más y ahora, al parecer, había dejado una puerta abierta a con esa chiquilla. No creía que la volvería a ver, lo dudaba; quizá la ciudad Rose no era demasiado grande pero tampoco era lo suficientemente pequeña como para propiciar un reencuentro entre los dos. Aun así sentía esa molesta sensación de haber hecho algo mal, de haberse equivocado. Ahora gracias a su buena acción del día pasaría a ser el salvador de esa mocosa.

Hubiese sido mejor que hubiera tomado el taxi, de esa forma no habría conocido a Petra Ral.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, los invito a dejar review para saber su respectiva opinión, estas ayuda a cada autor a mejorar.

En fin, nos vemos pronto.

Ellie…


	2. I Janvier

**Disclaimer: **Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece sino a su respectivo autor, Hajime Isayama.

**¡Hola!**

Lamento la tardanza, pero he estado bastante ocupada. Entre trabajos y exámenes en la universidad, apenas pude darme el tiempo de escribir un poco, y ahora, poder actualizar esta historia.

Gracias a todas las personas que dejaron review y pusieron este fic en alertas y/o favoritos, en verdad que se agradece.

Ah, y aclarando un poco la duda de _**Beeth**_, respecto a eso de Corporal/Levi/Rivaille, fue error mío. Quise expresar una idea pero terminé haciendo lo contrario. El nombre del personaje en el fic será Corporal Rivaille; Corporal sería el nombre y Rivaille el apellido, "Levi" pasaría a ser un apodo. Pero normalmente será nombrado Levi o Rivaille, debido a que hay personas, o que les hablan por el apellido o por un apodo.

En fin, ya no deseo aburrir a nadie, vamos a lo importante, al fic.

* * *

—**M**_emorias_ _de _**O**_toño_—

_Te amo como se aman ciertas cosas oscuras,__secretamente, entre la sombra y el alma.__  
_**  
****I**

_**J**__anvier_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**D**iez días habían pasado desde ese suceso. No volvió a saber de ella, tal y como lo tenía previsto, por ende se reprochaba dedicarle espacio en su mente espacio a aquella chiquilla inconsciente. Petra Ral, su nombre se había quedado grabado en su mente, y estaría eternamente almacenado en su subconsciente bajó la etiqueta de «loca suicida». La situación era hasta cierto punto cómica, pero aquella anécdota prefería guardarla para sí mismo; sí alguien más se enteraba, Hanji por ejemplo, no perdería la oportunidad de restregarle en cara su buena acción cada día de su estadía en el _Bufette_ de abogados.

Era un buen abogado, y de los buenos, los que resolvían asuntos que involucraban gente importante de Wall Rose y Wall Sina, y empresas de los mismos lugares. Durante los casi siete años que llevaba laborando en ese lugar, había forjado un curriculum laboral impecable. Cada caso que adquiría o que le era asignado, lo ganaba y dejaba bien parados a sus representados, fueran culpables o inocentes, dijeran verdades o mentiras, su única labor era defenderles. Esas personas eran sus medios para alcanzar la cima.

Apenas sintieron la presencia de Rivaille, varias de las personas que laboraban en el lugar, comenzaron a correr de un lado a otro, nerviosas, el miedo que provocaba el pequeño abogado en cada uno de los empleados se sentía en el ambiente, la tensión que se generaba era palpable. Como si en lugar de llegar uno de sus superiores acabara de hacer acto de presencia el mismo Mefistófeles.

—¿Cómo está, señor?

—¿Un café señor Rivaille?

—¿Lo comunico con el señor Erwin?

Cada uno de ellos le ofrecían favores sin siquiera pedirlos, le respetaban, o más bien, tenían pavor de él; sin siquiera decir una mísera palabra era capaz de infundir pánico en los empleados, con dirigirles una mirada, fría y carente de emoción, bastaba para tenerlos a raya.

—Señor Rivaille —llamó uno de los empleados del lugar, un chico que si bien recordaba, acababa de entrar hace algunas semanas. El nuevo mensajero, Eren Jeager.

—¿Qué quieres?

El muchacho no se intimidó ni bajó la mirada, sus grandes ojos verdes seguían fijos en los suyos; ni siquiera mostró indecisión. Tenía agallas, si se esforzaba escalaría pronto en la corporación.

—La señorita Hanji me ha pedido que le avise que vaya a su oficina. Al parecer tiene algo importante que decirle.

Tan temprano y la loca de Hanji comenzaba a fastidiar, lo más seguro es que se tratara de alguna de sus idioteces. Solo asintió y se alejó de aquel chico, el cual tomó un paquete y partió. No se molestaba tan siquiera emitir un «gracias», ¿para qué? No le veía sentido, estaba de más. Además Jeager era solo un empleado, con agallas, sí, pero todavía un empleado más del montón; todavía no merecía ni una pizca de respeto por su parte. Quizá a la única persona a la que guardaba un poco de respeto era a Erwin, no solo por tratarse del jefe del lugar, sino porque él fue quien levantó el Buffete de Abogados Smith, solo, sin ayuda de nadie, con fondos escasos y con demasiada competencia alrededor. Eso era digno de admirar, hasta el mismo Rivaille lo reconocía.

La otra persona era Hanji, aunque no era respeto en lo que basaban su relación, tampoco lo llamaría simple compañerismo, más bien su vínculo rayaba en los terrenos de la amistad. Pero no por ello se cegaba ante la excentricidad de Zoe. Había conocido pocas personas con tanta hiperactividad en toda su vida, y sin duda alguna, Hanji ganaba el primer lugar y con creces. Además era la única persona en todo el lugar que, sin tener el rango de Erwin, podía hacerle frente aún cuando Rivaille jamás se quedaba callado ante ninguna de sus provocaciones.

Rivaille entró a la oficina de la aludida, sin siquiera necesitar ser anunciado por Christa. En cuanto Hanji se dio cuenta de su presencia se ajustó las gafas y se encaminó hasta él con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Hey, Levi, ¿acaso dormiste mal? ¿Por qué tan mala cara? —Luego de ello se echó a reír, solo ella entendía su propia broma.

—No le veo la gracia.

—Es porque siempre tienes la misma expresión, y eso no debe ser novedad, siempre tienes esa misma cara de voy-a-matarte-si-me-hablas…

—¿Para qué me buscabas? Jeager me dijo que requerías mi presencia con urgencia.

—¡Ah, sí! Perdona, lo olvidé por un momento. —De un momento a otro su rostro adquirió cierto deje de seriedad. A él se sorprendía como podía ser tan cambiante, casi bipolar —. Pues necesito que te encargues de una transacción de bienes.

—¿Por qué no lo haces tú? Ese tipo de asuntos son tediosos y aburridos.

—Lo haría con gusto, pero Erwin me pidió que lo ayudé en un caso del que él se encarga actualmente: un divorcio con niños de por medio, sabes que eso es mi especialidad, y más cuando el marido es un patán.

—No necesitaba tanta información de tu nuevo caso. Solo dame lo referente a esa transacción y ya.

Hanji se alejó de él y se acercó a su escritorio. Abrió uno de los cajones y sacó un folder de color azul. Se lo tendió a Rivaille; él comenzó a leerlo una vez que tomó.

—Es un caso sencillo, casi lo tenía resuelto. De hecho hoy es la última reunión que tengo con los señores Schultz y Ral para finiquitar la venta de la casa del señor Ral.

Rivaille dejó de leer ante la mención de ese apellido. Ral, Ral, Ral… como Petra, la loca suicida. Detuvo sus cavilaciones y apresuradas conjeturas, debía tratarse solo de una mera coincidencia.

—¿Y por qué no recurrieron a nosotros? Este tipo de tratos suelen tratarse con notarios.

—Al parecer el señor Ral es un poco quisquilloso. Le parece más confiable arreglar este asunto por medio de un abogado. Además dice necesitar el dinero de forma urgente y no quiere problemas más adelante.

Continuó leyendo el documento que Hanji le entregó. Se trataba de un asunto sencillo, solo finiquitar el asunto de la transacción de las escrituras de una casa que había sido propiedad del señor Ral y ponerlas a nombre de Schultz. Tan sencillo que hasta le daba flojera, incluso Hanji notaba que el ceño de Rivaille estaba más fruncido. Quizá estaba fastidiado de encargarse de algo tan fácil como aquello.

—Como sea, debo terminar con este asunto de una vez para poder encontrar algo de verdad importante.

—Pues los involucrados no deben tardar en llegar. Así que prepárate, Christa les avisará que vayan a tu oficina. Recuerda ponerles tu mejor cara, eh.

Rivaille asintió y salió de la oficina de su compañera de trabajo. Hanji parecía ser adivina, ya que lo primero que su vista vislumbró fue la llegada de dos hombres, uno se veía de mayor edad, mientras el otro hombre era de tez morena. Christa los interceptó y luego de intercambiar algunas palabras con ellos los llevó hasta la oficina de Rivaille.

Corporal solo suspiró y se encaminó hasta su oficina. Tenía que terminar con ello cuando antes.

* * *

**C**omo lo había predicho, la reunión con Schultz y Ral no había durado ni siquiera una hora completa. Luego del apretón de manos con ambos hombres los tres salieron de la oficina y se despidieron en el umbral de la puerta de la oficina. Gunter Schultz se alejó tan rápido que ni siquiera fue capaz de seguirle con la mirada. Ral permaneció unos minutos más en la misma posición, buscaba a alguien con la mirada, al menos fue lo que Rivaille supuso ya que el hombre intercalaba su mirada de izquierda a derecha. Estaba por cerrarle la puerta de la oficina, no iba perder el tiempo por un asunto tan banal como ese, fue en ese momento cuando sucedió.

La razón por la cual el señor Ral permanecía inmóvil tenía silueta de mujer, de no más de 1.60 de altura y cabello castaño claro que casi rallaba en lo pelirrojo. Rivaille no pudo ocultar una ligera mueca de sorpresa, seguía incrédulo y no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos veían. Su maldita suposición se había vuelto realidad. Era tanta la casualidad que su actual situación parecía sacada de una mala comedía de televisión abierta.

Ahí, de pie, frente a él, y con una sonrisa en el rostro, se encontraba Petra.

—¡Señor Rivaille! —exclamó la chica sorprendida —. Que gustó volver a verle.

—¿Acaso ustedes ya se conocían? —preguntó el señor Ral —. No me habías contado nada, Petra.

La muchacha bajó la mirada, apenada, era obvio que no le había contado nada a su padre sobre su incidente en el cual Rivaille se veía involucrado, quizá con la intención de mantener su acto suicida en secreto. El hombre respetó su decisión e intervino.

—Nos conocimos hace unos días, la señorita se había perdido en el Distrito Chlorba y le ayudé proporcionándole una dirección.

—Siempre has sido despistada, debería darte vergüenza, Petra.

—Por supuesto, papá, aun así el señor Rivaille fue muy amable al ayudarme —dicho eso le sonrió con complicidad, Rivaille entendió el mensaje oculto tras ese gesto, nuevamente le estaba agradeciendo —. En fin, ya he arreglado mis asuntos así que ya podemos irnos, papá.

—Que bien. Bueno, con su permiso señor Rivaille, nos retiramos.

Luego de dicha despedida, los dos se alejaron a paso lento. Rivaille entró a su oficina, luego de cerrar la puerta se dirigió hasta su escritorio. Después de sentarse apoyó sus brazos en dicho mueble y apoyo su barbilla entre sus manos. Volver a verla había sido demasiada coincidencia, pensaría que era predestinado si es que creyera en cosas tan absurdas como esa.

* * *

—**E**ntonces, ¿cuáles son los cambios que habrá en el Bufette, Erwin?

La pregunta emitida por Hanji quedó al viento un par de segundos sin obtener respuesta, Rivaille suspiró cansadamente. ¿Por qué Erwin los había citado a una reunión de último minuto? ¿Qué acaso no tenía vida nocturna? Admitía que él no la tenía, pero no por ello le agradaba pasar parte de la noche en el lugar de trabajo, además, hoy debía limpiar el armario de su departamento, ya llevaba tiempo posponiendo esa tarea.

—Vamos, contéstame. ¿O acaso… —Hanji pareció afligida, abrió los ojos lo más que pudo — está en tus planes correrme?

—No creo tener tanta suerte —mencionó Rivaille.

—¿O acaso vas a correr a Levi?

—Primero te corren a ti antes que a mí, loca.

—Que te hace estar tan seguro. Te recuerdo que yo tengo más antigüedad.

—Y te recuerdo que yo he ganado más casos que tú.

—Silencio —intervino Erwin, harto de la conversación tan infantil de sus subordinados —. No voy a correr a ninguno, de hecho los cambios que habrá no les afectan directamente. Quizá la que resulte un poco más afectada seas tú, Zoe.

—¿Y yo por qué?

—Debido a que Christa ha sido ascendida, deberás buscar a alguien más para que ocupe el puesto de asistente.

—En ese caso ya tengo mi reemplazo —aseguró—: Eren Jeager.

—¿El mensajero? ¿Por qué él?

—Porque le veo potencial, Erwin. Acaba de terminar la universidad y hasta ahora no se ha desempañado en nada de lo que verdaderamente estudio. El chico es un buen prototipo, yo sabré guiarlo.

—Lo tratas como si se tratase de esos insectos que te gusta coleccionar y no de un humano. —Hanji frunció los labios ante lo dicho por Rivaille, sabía que hacía alusión a su colección de caracolas y demás —. Además, el muchacho puede confundir tus intenciones, recuerda que no estamos dispuestos a luchar ante una demanda de acoso sexual.

—Levi, tú siempre tienes que encontrarle lo negativo a todo. Solo quiero ayudar a Jeager, sin intenciones de por medio. Y no te negaré que es buen mozo, pero es todavía un crío. El que debería conseguir una pareja eres tú.

—Yo estoy bien como estoy. ¿Para qué querría involucrarme en una relación?

—Para que se te quitara esa cara de amargado que tienes. De seguro lo que te falta es una linda chica que te mime por las noches… o quizá un chico —agregó con picardía, provocando un gruñido de parte de Corporal.

—No voy a reaccionar ante tus provocaciones. Además te recuerdo que tú aún sigues soltera.

—Porque quiero, pero si me lo propusiera podría estar con cualquiera.

—Claro, Hanji, cualquiera que no esté en su sano juicio le gustaría estar contigo.

—Erwin, dile a Levi que… —La chica volteó hacia donde debía encontrarse su jefe, encontrando la silla vacía, ella enarcó una ceja —. ¿A… a donde se fue?

Debido a que tanto Hanji como Levi habían permanecido en silencio por algunos minutos, esta vez pudieron percatarse del sonido de la puerta al abrirse. Erwin volvía a hacer acto de presencia, esta vez llevaba una taza de café en mano y la sección del periódico de deportes en la otra. Volvió a tomar asiento bajo la escrutadora mirada de sus subordinados.

—¿Terminaron? —dijo. Hanji y Rivaille intercambiaron miradas —. Bien. Continuando con el tema anterior, el asenso de Christa y la incorporación de Jeager como asistente de Hanji no serán los únicos cambios que habrá. Hay un asunto menor del que debo informarles: Mina, la encargada de la cafetería, renunció.

—Había escuchado en los pasillos que está por casarse, ¿verdad? —Al cuestionamiento de Hanji, Erwin asintió —. ¿Y ya tienes reemplazo?

—Hoy mismo se ha conseguido. La nueva chica comenzará desde mañana.

—Solo espero que prepare bien el café; el de Carolina era demasiado dulce. —Rivaille se levantó de su asiento, y sin esperar indicación se dirigió a la salida —. Si no hay otro asunto a tratar, me retiro, tengo cosas importantes que hacer.

—Si tuvieras alguna pareja te lo creería, Levi —bramó Zoe —, y conste que tener que limpiar el baño no cuenta como asunto importante.

—No voy a limpiar el baño… limpiaré el armario —lo último lo dijo en un susurró y sin más se retiró.

Hanji también tomó su bolso y se levantó del lugar, se despidió de forma rápida de su jefe, dispuesta a alcanzar a su pequeño amigo. Se encaminó hasta donde él. Acababa de entrar al ascensor y en cuanto la vio presionó un par de botones, para mala suerte de Levi, Hanji era lo suficientemente rápida para alcanzar a entrar al pequeño espacio y hacerle compañía antes de que el ascensor se cerrara.

—No te desharás tan fácil de mi, querido, todavía hay asuntos que tratar. Anda, invítame a tu casa, prometo que yo cocinaré. No pienso arriesgarme a que tú lo hagas y que me intoxique con tus creaciones culinarias.

Levi sabía que aunque dijera que no, ella terminaría infiltrándose en su morada de cualquier modo. Así que de nada le serviría desperdiciar su saliva en réplicas habiendo perdido desde el principio la batalla. Y no negaba que la idea de que Zoe cocinara le era agradable, al menos esta vez no recurriría a la comida congelada.

* * *

**U**na nueva jornada laboral comenzó. Rivaille sabía que ese día no tenía nada de especial, lo único más significativo era el hecho de que el día de hoy cerraría definitivamente un caso que tenía varios meses entre manos, pero sería hasta ya entrada la tarde. Mientras tanto, estaba sumido en el aburrimiento en su propia oficina. Sabía que comenzaba a delirar cuando en su mente cruzó la descabellada idea de ir a hablar con Hanji a la oficina de al lado. Al darse cuenta del rumbo que tomaban sus pensamientos, desistió de dicha idea.

Inclusive el sueño comenzaba a vencerlo, eso era algo que no podía permitirse, debía estar alerta para cualquier inconveniente que pusiera presentarse. Decidió llamar al servicio de cafetería para que le llevaran un café, así aprovecharía para evaluar el café de la nueva chica. Y al parecer no tuvo que esperar demasiado, ya que ni diez minutos habían pasado y tocaron a su puerta. La puntualidad le gustaba, un punto a favor para la nueva. Emitió un «pasa» lo suficientemente alto para que la persona detrás de la puerta lo escuchara, y ni medio segundo había pasado, la manija crujió, dejando ver a la nueva chica del café.

Rivaille se sorprendió, aunque está vez pudo disimularlo de mejor manera. Ella sonrió, como siempre lo hacía cada vez que lo veía, y suponía que de ahora en adelante siempre sería así. Se acercó hasta su escritorio y dejó la taza de café a un lado de los papeles que revisaba. Rivaille le miró directo a los ojos, clavando sus orbes grises en las ámbar de ella.

—Espero que le guste su café, señor Rivaille.

El dio un ligero sorbo. De inmediato lo retiró de sus labios.

—Está demasiado caliente, para la próxima asegúrate que este a una buena temperatura, Petra.

—¿Desea que le traiga otro?

—Déjalo, ya se enfriará.

Ella dio la media vuelta y se encaminó hasta la salida. Estaba por tomar la manija entre su mano, más Rivaille la detuvo.

—Espera —la llamó, Petra retiró su mano de dicho objeto y le encaró —. ¿Por qué decidiste trabajar aquí? ¿Qué no deberías estar en la universidad o planeando casarte?

—Retomaré mi carrera el próximo año —susurró con cierto deje de melancolía, al menos fue lo que el hombre percibió —. Y el anuncio de la vacante en este puesto fue el que más me llamó la atención en el periódico, no tiene nada que ver con usted.

—Me alegró, porque debes tener en cuenta que fácilmente podría demandarte por acoso.

—Ahora ya lo tengo más que claro, abogado. Cada día me sorprende más, no solo me ha ayudado sino que también es una persona tan exitosa.

—Sí, claro, lo que tú digas. Ahora deja de ser una lambiscona y vuelve al trabajo, que no soy el único que requiere de tus servicios.

Nuevamente volvió a sonreírle y salió de la oficina. Rivaille suspiró. Esto ya era demasiado, mucha coincidencia como para tratarse de un hecho sin trascendencia. Si el creyera en cosas como el destino, pensaría que alguna fuerza divina estaba empeñada en ponerle a Petra en el camino. Por suerte no se dejaba guiar por cursilerías como esa; así que todo suceso que tuviese que ver con ella lo catalogaría en la palabra coincidencia.

Volvió a sorber de su café, ya se había enfriado así que pudo degustarlo mejor. Luego de un par de sorbos volvió a dejarlo en el escritorio.

—No está dulce sin embargo… está desabrido.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado. Quizá por ahora no haya pasado nada del todo interesante, pero este y el prefacio fueron más que nada capítulos de aclaraciones y demás. También, como bien mencionaron en los comentarios, sé que la idea de Petra queriéndose suicidar es rara, fumada diría yo. Pero denle la oportunidad.

Nos vemos, intentaré no volver a demorar tanto.

_**¿Review…?**_


End file.
